EXO-7 Falcon
The EXO-7 Falcon is an experimental, military, winged suit created for the Air National Guard and used by former paratroopers Sam Wilson and Riley during highly sensitive missions. Wilson obtained one of them to help Captain America and Black Widow stop HYDRA's Project Insight, and received an upgraded version when he became an official member of the Avengers. History Air National Guard and Riley in Afghanistan.]] Created some time prior to 2014, at least two EXO-7's were built and deployed in Afghanistan. One of them was likely destroyed when its user was shot down and the remaining one was locked away by the U.S. Military at Fort Meade. .]] In 2014, Captain America and Black Widow appropriated it, along with Sam Wilson, to be used in their war against HYDRA. Wilson's EXO-7 was ultimately destroyed by the Winter Soldier.Captain America: The Winter Soldier New Avengers .]] In 2015, Wilson received an upgraded version of his EXO-7 to replace his old gear, similar in terms of its function, but with upgrades, such as weapons, armor plating, communications, sensors, and a red trim. Wilson used his pack to arrive at the New Avengers Facility to join the second incarnation of the Avengers led by Captain America.Avengers: Age of Ultron Duel at New Avengers Facility Ant-Man.]] Two months later, Wilson intercepted Ant-Man when he infiltrated the facility. However, during the Duel at New Avengers Facility, Scott Lang was able to shrink down and rewire the wing's controls, making Wilson lose control of the jetpack.Ant-Man Attack on the IFID Headquarters ' mercenaries]] In 2016, Wilson used the EXO-7 against Crossbones and his mercenaries during Attack on the IFID Headquarters. Avengers Civil War Losing the wings After a month, Wilson used it during the Capture of Winter Soldier. Therefore, the jetpack was confiscated by the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre. Later, he escaped from the facility in Berlin, and his jetpack was recovered by Sharon Carter, who returned it to him. He used it later during the Clash of the Avengers. Clash of the Avengers To be added Capabilities *'Mechanical Wings': The EXO-7 features a pair of retractable wings for flight. In addition to simply being retractable, the wings are also highly articulated, which combined with their durability, allows them to move and block gunshots and other attacks. Like Captain America's signature shield, they can be used as powerful melee weapons as well. **'Flight: '''The primary purpose of the EXO-7's wings is to facilitate powered flight. Thrust is provided by three miniaturized jet engines, housed in the backpack. They provide something on the order of 1000 lbs of thrust, which is enough rescue a grown adult from free fall, and ascend, thus countering the rescuee's downward momentum. The primary control interface is a pair of hand grips, mounted on the wings themselves and are supplemented with a cybernetic link to a pair of goggles. For safety reasons, the EXO-7 has a built-in parachute, in case it malfunctions or sustains damage. **'Increased Strength: While the EXO-7 does not provide strength augmentation in the same way as say Iron Man armor, the control grips on the wings allow the wearer to augment punches and other strikes with the powered actuators of the wing. A skilled user can use the wings and engines to increase the momentum behind an attack. These attacks have been known to hit opponents so hard that they thrown backward by several feet, being struck with the force of a moving vehicle. In addition, the user could lift up and carry off others while flying. **'''Shield Manifestation: The EXO-7's wings are supposedly composed from a carbon fiber material, making it highly resistant to heavy gunfire. By utilizing this and the suit's remote control pad on the left gauntlets, the wings can be programmed to form protective shields by positioning the wings in a pre-determined formation. The wings can form a backpack-like formation behind the user, or be clamped onto the user's gauntlets and be used in a manner similar to the way that ballistic shields are used allowing for Falcon to use his weapons while also protecting himself and others from enemy attacks. *'Magnification Goggles': The second version on the suit includes several enhancements to the goggles. They now have a built-in Heads-Up Display or HUD that allows its user to see in various spectrums and zoom in on the smallest of objects or the furthest of distances. The goggles also include a sensor system that tracks incoming foreign objects that could possibly be enemies. Wilson was able to track and see Ant-Man though Lang tried to evade him by constantly changing size and running. It can also sync with the Redwing to obtain its tactical data. *'Weapon System': The first EXO-7 harness includes two collapsible machine pistols that are stored at the traditional holster position at the user's hips. The user simply reaches for one and a mechanical aid worn on their forearm grabs the gun, after which it is assembled and extended into the user's hand for them to take. The current version of the suit shows several weaponized additions to his gauntlets. The left gauntlet utilizes a wrist-mounted dual emission machine gun controlled via clenching a fist, while the right gauntlet utilizes a wrist-mounted miniature rocket launcher. The suit later had miniature guided missiles stored above the jetpack that can be launched via the control panel in the left gauntlet. The missiles' targets are determined beforehand via analysis from Redwing. *'Redwing:' A falcon-shaped drone that assists Falcon during missions. Redwing is stored in a compartment at the back of the EXO-7 and can be flown remotely via a control panel on the suit's left gauntlet. Redwing utilizes a specialized camera to view into 360 degrees and in multiple spectrums. It also has tracking software, allowing Falcon to be able to close in on hidden targets and determine an enemy's weakspots. It is flown remotely and controlled by Falcon using a touchscreen on his left bracer. Captain America: Civil War Trivia *In the comics, the Falcon's Wings were originally created by Black Panther at the request of Captain America. *When spread, the EXO-7 Falcon's wings have red accents that are a nod to the Falcon's costume as seen in the comics. The latest version shows more similarities to the original costume through the chest piece and increase in red and white on the color scheme. References External Links * Category:Items Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Items Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Items Category:Ant-Man (film) Items Category:Captain America: Civil War Items Category:Video Games Items Category:Comics Items Category:United States Armed Forces Equipment